wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wojna światów/I/09
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX. Walka się rozpoczyna. Sobota została mi w pamięci jako dzień oczekiwania. Był to dzień gorący, duszny, z gwałtownie wahającym się barometrem. Spałem mało, wstałem wcześnie i wyszedłszy rano do mego ogrodu nasłuchiwałem, lecz w stronie błoni nic prócz skowronka słychać nie było. Przed dom zajechał mleczarz jak zwykle a ja podszedłem do niego spytać o wiadomości. Powiedział mi, że w nocy otoczono Marsyjczyków wojskiem i że oczekiwane są armaty. — Nie mają ich zabijać, jeżeli tylko będzie można tego uniknąć, rzekł. Zobaczyłem sąsiada mego pracującego w swoim ogrodzie, gawędziłem z nim chwilę a potem poszedłem na śniadanie. Był to niezwykły poranek. Sąsiad mój utrzymywał, że wojsko albo weźmie do niewoli albo zniesie nieprzyjaciela. — Szkoda, że są tacy nieprzystępni, rzekł — byłoby przecież bardzo ciekawem dowiedzieć się jak oni żyją na owym planecie i możnaby się zawsze czegoś od nich nauczyć. To mówiąc, podał mi trochę truskawek, które z zapałem uprawiał i opowiedział o spalenia się lasów w Links. — Mówią, że drugi taki kochany cylinderek spadł tam. Lecz zdaje się, że jednego byłoby zupełnie dosyć. Ta historya będzie ładne pieniążki kosztowała towarzystwa asekuracyjne. — To mówiąc śmiał się wesoło. Lasy paliły się jeszcze, tu wskazał na pas unoszącego się w oddali dymu. „Choć się spalą, to jeszcze długo grunt pod niemi będzie gorący z powodu grubego pokładu igieł i torfu, jaki się tam znajduje! Potem zaczął się rozczulać nad „biednym Ogilvy.“ Po śniadaniu, zamiast zasiąść do pracy, postanowiłem zajść na błonia. Przy moście kolejowym spotkałem gromadkę żołnierzy — saperów zdaje się — ludzi o okrągłych czapkach, brudnych czerwonych kurtkach. Mieli ciemne spodnie i buty do łydek sięgające. Powiedzieli mi, że mają rozkaz nie puszczania nikogo przez most, a spojrzawszy przed siebie widziałem jednego żołnierza stojącego tam na warcie. Rozmawiałem z tymi żołnierzami czas jakiś i opowiedziałem im jak wyglądają mieszkańcy Marsa, których widziałem wczoraj. Nikt z pomiędzy obecnych nie miał o nich wyobrażenia, więc zasypywano mię pytaniami. Mówili, iż nie wiedzą kto nakazał mobilizacyę wojska i zdawało im się, że wynikła jakaś sprzeczka w gwardyi. Zwykły saper jest dużo więcej edukowanym niż prosty żołnierz, rozbierali więc dość poważnie niezwykłe warunki prawdopodobnej walki.Gdy mówiłem im o gorącym promieniu, zaczęli się sprzeczać: — Ja mówię, że trzeba podpełzać i wpaść na nich, rzekł jeden. — Akurat, odpowiedział inny. A cóż ma nas zasłonić przed tem gorącem? Może patyki, w których się usmażymy? Trzeba podejść tak daleko jak grunt pozwoli a potem przekop zrobić. — Niech cię licho z twojemi przekopami. Ty zawsze tylko chcesz przekopy robić, powinieneś się był królikiem urodzić Snippy. — Czyż oni szyi nie mają? — rzekł nagle trzeci, mały zamyślony człowieczek, palący fajkę. Powtórzyłem mój opis. — To wielonogi, mięczaki! Kiedyś mówiono: ludzi łowić będziesz a teraz z rybami wojować będziesz! — To nie grzech zabijać takie bestye, rzekł po chwili pierwszy. — Dlaczegóżby nie zbombardować tych przeklętych rzeczy i odrazu skończyć z niemi — rzekł mały człowieczek — nie możemy być pewni co oni jeszcze zrobić nam mogą. — A gdzie masz armaty? — odpowiedział pierwszy. Niema czasu do stracenia a co masz zrobić rób odrazu, to moja zasada. Tak rozmawiających zostawiłem i poszedłem na stacyę by kupić tyle gazet wiele tylko się da. Lecz nie będę nudził czytelników opisem tego długiego poranku i jeszcze dłuższego popołudnia. Nie udało mi się nawet spojrzeć na błonia, bo nawet wieże kościołów w Chobdam i Horsell były zajęte przez władze wojskowe. Żołnierze, do których się zwracałem, nic nie wiedzieli, oficerowie mieli miny tajemnicze i zaaferowane. Ludzie w mieście czuli się znów zupełnie bezpieczni pod opieką siły zbrojnej i po raz pierwszy dowiedziałem się dopiero od samego Marshalla, właściciela dystrybucyi, że syn jego był w liczbie zabitych na błoniach. Żołnierze nakazali mieszkańcom przedmieść w Horsell pozamykać domy i wynieść się z nich. Na drugie śniadanie powróciłem do domu bardzo zmęczony, bo, jak już mówiłem, dzień był bardzo gorący i duszny, więc aby się orzeźwić wziąłem zimną kąpiel po południu. O pół do piątej poszedłem znów na stacyę po wieczorną gazetę, bo ranne zawierały tylko bardzo niedokładny opis śmierci Stent’a, Henderson’a, Ogilvy’ego i innych. Marsyjczyków wcale widać nie było. Zdawali się bardzo zajęci, słychać było jakieś kucie a nieustający dym unosił się nad ich siedzibą. Widocznie gotowali się do jakiejś walki. „Nowe usiłowania sygnalizowania, pozostały, jak dotąd, bez skutku“ było stereotypową formułą dzienników; jeden z saperów powiedział mi natomiast, że była to flaga na długiej żerdzi, trzymana przez człowieka stojącego w rowie; lecz Marsyjczycy tyle na to zwrócili uwagi co my na ryczenie krowy. Wyznaję, że widok tego całego zbrojenia się i wszystkich tych przygotowań mocno mię podniecił. Imaginacya moja stała się bardzo wojowniczą i już wyobrażałem sobie różnego rodzaju porażki naszych napastników; coś ze szkolnych moich wspomnień o bitwach i bohaterskich czynach odżyło nagle i cała ta sprawa wydała mi się niezupełnie sprawiedliwą. Biedni Marsyjczycy! wydawali się tak bezbronni w tym swoim dole. O trzeciej dał się słyszeć głuchy odgłos armatniego wystrzału z Chertsey czy też Addlestone. Powiedziano mi, że tlący się las, w którym spadł drugi cylinder, jest bombardowany w nadziei zniszczenia tego przedmiotu zanim zdąży się otworzyć. Około piątej dopiero jednak nadciągnęło do Chobdam jedno działo polowe, mające być użytem przeciw Maryjczykom. Około szóstej wieczorem, gdy siedziałem z żoną w altanie przy herbacie, rozmawiając głośno o wiszącej nad nami bitwie, dał się słyszeć głuchy łoskot a potem już nieustanne strzelanie, w ślad za którem zaraz powstał tuż przy nas gwałtowny, przerażający trzask, który wstrząsnął ziemię; wybiegłszy na trawnik zobaczyłem wierzchołki drzew nad Szkołą Oryentalną, buchające płomieniem a wieżę małego kościołka obok rozpadającą się w ruiny. Dach kollegium zniknął a sam gmach wyglądał jakby skierowano nań conajmniej stufuntowe działo. Jeden z kominów na naszym domu pękł, jakby go strzał trafił, potłukł dachówkę i spadł w gruzach pod oknem mego gabinetu. Staliśmy oboje z żoną niemi z przerażenia i teraz dopiero spostrzegłem, że przez zniszczenie szkoły oryentalnej nasz dom stanął odkryty na linii Ognistego Promienia Marsyjczyków. Na ten widok chwyciłem żonę za rękę i nic nie mówiąc wybiegłem z nią na drogę, potem poszedłem po służącą, mówiąc jej, że sam zabiorę kuferek, o który jej chodziło. — Nie możemy tu dłużej pozostać — a kiedy to mówiłem, strzelanie rozpoczęło się nanowo. — Lecz gdzież pójdziemy? — pytała z trwogą żona. Zafrasowałem się przez chwilę; lecz potem przyszli mi na myśl kuzyni jej w Leatherhead. — Do Leatherhead — wrzasnąłem, by się dać słyszeć wśród huku. Ona spojrzała przed siebie. Ludzie wychodzili zdziwieni z domów swoich. — Jakże się dostaniemy do Leatherhead? — rzekła. W dole pod nami widziałem przejeżdżający przez most cały rój huzarów; trzech pogalopowało przez otwarte bramy zniszczonej Szkoły Oryentalnej dwóch innych zsiadło z konia i biegało od domu do domu. Słońce świeciło czerwono przez unoszące się kłęby dymu i nadawało wszystkiemu dziką barwę. — Stójcie tutaj, tu jesteście bezpieczne. — To mówiąc pobiegłem do oberży pod „Białym koniem“, gdzie wiedziałem, że oberżysta posiada wózek i konia. Biegłem co sił, bo domyślałem się, że za chwilę wszyscy po tej stronie wzgórza wyprowadzać się zaczną. Zastałem go za kontuarem, zupełnie nieświadomego tego co się działo za jego domem. Jakiś człowiek odwrócony do mnie plecami rozmawiał z nim. — Potrzebuję funta, rzekł oberżysta, i nie mam nikogo, ktoby go zawiózł. — Dam panu dwa, zawołałem przez ramię nieznajomego. — Za co? — I odwiozę go panu o północy — dodałem. — Dla Boga — rzekł oberżysta — na co ten pośpiech? Ja sprzedaję wieprzyka. Dwa funty i przywieziesz go pan napowrót? A to na co? Wytłómaczyłem spiesznie, że chodzi mi o wyjazd z domu i dostałem wózek. Wtedy jeszcze nie wydało mi się koniecznem, aby oberżysta też się wyprowadzał. Zabrałem wózek natychmiast, podążyłem nim w drogę jak najspieszniej. Przybywszy do miejsca, gdzie stały moja żona i służąca, zostawiłem konia wraz z wózkiem pod ich opieką, sam zaś pobiegłem do domu, by zabrać zeń jakie się dato wartościowe przedmioty. Podczas kiedy byłem tem zajęty, buki rosnące przy domu już się zapalały a parkan stał w ogniu. Tymczasem jeden z huzarów, który stracił konia, biegł od domu do domu, przestrzegając mieszkańców, by opuszczali swe domostwa. Przechodził właśnie koło mnie, kiedy obładowany swemi skarbami zawiązanemi w obrus wychodziłem na ulicę. Zawołałem go: — A co tam nowego? Odpowiedział mi ni to ni owo i pobiegł dalej a nagły obłok czarnego dymu zasłonił mi go nagle. Pobiegłem jeszcze do sąsiadów, aby się lepiej upewnić, że pojechali do Londynu i zostawili dom zamknięty i powróciłem raz jeszcze, aby, stosownie do danej obietnicy, wynieść jeszcze kuferek służącej. Wyciągnąłem go z pośpiechem, wrzuciłem na siedzenie obok niej, a biorąc lejce w rękę skoczyłem na kozioł obok żony, aby za chwilę znaleźć się już zdala od dymu i hałasu, pędząc co koń wyskoczy do Maybury Hill. Przed nami roztaczał się spokojny krajobraz pól obsianych pszenicą po obu stronach drogi i oberży w Maybury, z kiwającym się na drucie szyldem. Kiedy zjechaliśmy z góry, obejrzałem się po za siebie. Kłęby dymu i płomieni rozciągały się od wschodu na zachód, drogą zaś biegło wielu ludzi w ślad za nami. Wśród tego wszystkiego dość słabo słychać było nabijanie mechanicznego działa oraz wystrzały broni ręcznej. Marsyjczycy widocznie zapalali wszystko, co tylko znajdowało się w promieniu ich złowrogiego ciepła. Nie jestem zbyt doświadczonym woźnicą, musiałem więc odwrócić się i zająć koniem, kiedy zaś spojrzałem znowu, czarny dym ogarnął już i drugie wzgórze. Zaciąłem więc konia i, puszczając mu wodze, pędziłem co się dało, aby zostawić jaknajwiększą przestrzeń pomiędzy sobą i dyszącą za nami zagładą.